Allies, Enemies, Friends, Lovers
by Animeboy2002
Summary: We have to travel to Ginhiri. Thats where the Sunflower Samurai lives for a fact. I'm sure no kind of relationship will spark between Fuu and me...Jin is an ass, so who cares about him...yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Samurai Champloo series. I do however own a copy of the Soundtrack. Its awesome.

**This Fanfiction is rated M for massive amounts of adult language, gore, and some Limes. Possibly Lemon too. It has so much adult language due to Mugen's mouth.**

**Allies, Enemies, Friends, Lovers.**

**Chapter 1**

**Mugen, and Fuu.**

Mugen chomped away at some fried squid he bought. Ignoring Fuu's annoying lectures, he looked around. It was a full year since he's been around that wench. All she did was yell at him any time he spent a little money. Sure she was cute and had a great body, but damnit was she annoying!

Not to mention that ass Jin. I mean, c'mon! He thought he was so tough all the time, just because he went through some fancy pants training. Mugen could kick his ass any damn time of the friggin day. But for now he couldn't spill the guy's guts. Nor did he have a chance to score with Fuu. His life went straight down the damn drain since he met them.

And just who the hell is this sunflower samurai? Was he supposed to be strong? Or was he some kind of soft ass that doesn't believe in slaying enemies. Either way, Mugen had a few choice words for that asshead.

"Mugen! Mugen are you listening to me!" Fuu exclaimed knocking him in the head, "You can't just go off buying whatever you want! We're very short on money right now!"

Once Mugen was done with the fried squid he tossed the stick back, "Yeah whatever. So where are we going now?"

Jin walked towards the two. He had just come back from gathering information on the sunflower samurai. Not only that but some money too. Jin had too...persuade the man to help them out. He wasn't a bad guy...just kinda despriate, "I seems we have to travel to Ginhiri. Its a very busy commericial town."

"Ginhiri?" Mugen asked slightly interested, "Do you know how far that place is? Its like6 towns north. Why the hell are we going to Ginhiri? Got some girl you wanna screw there?"

Jin cleared his throat interupted Mugen's speech, "A man just returned from his travels there. He said he's part of the Yakuza. I was surprised he shared his information with us."

"Yeah? And?" Fuu promted, "Why Ginhiri?"

"He told me a samurai who smelled only of sunflowers has been living there," Jin said looking off in the distance, "Living there for 2 years."

"Wasn't Ginhiri near the place where we all met?" Mugen asked glaring at Fuu.

She blushed and looked away, "Heheh. Oh. I didn't realize that." Her blush went away and she glared back at him, "Well now we know he lives there. Don't complain!" She stormed off, only to feel Mugen's hand on her bum.

"Whats it gonna take to get you in bed, huh?" He said as he squeezed it, "Its been a few months since I got some from another girl, you know?"

Jin had a smile over his face as the trio walked north. Mugen had a black and blue over his eye, and his lip was bleeding. He should of known better not to do that to Fuu. Last time he did it, Jin had to stop Fuu before she killed him.

Now they all knew where the Sunflower Samurai lived. The only way they could get to Ginhiri is if they worked together. It was about 3 months traveling at least. They've come a very long way in there travels only to come back.

Mugen sighed as they came to a small village, "Well. Lets crash here for the night. I gotta get laid or I'll freak." He began walking away from the two before Fuu grabbed his arm.

"Don't go!" She said, "Its early. Plus we've only been walking for about a few hours. Why stop all of a sudden?"

A smile crossed his face, "If I don't know any better, I'd say you want me to stay with you, Fuu."

She blushed and threw his arm back, "Gah! Don't make me sick! I was just reminding you of your promise. Fine. Lets stay the night here. Jin?"

The silent Samurai noded and walked towards a hotel, followed by Fuu. She looked back at Mugen before following Jin. They were going to stay at a hotel. As for Mugen. He had to find a hot girl and get laid. Seriously.

He found a bar in the middle of the town. Once sitting down he ordered something. Some alchoal strong as hell. He found a really hot girl at the back of the place. Once taking the drink and not paying, he walked over to the girl and handed her the drink before sitting across from her. A smile over his face.

"Who are you?" She said as she looked at him from her thoughts. Mugen instantly noticed the slight deepness in her voice.

"Nobody," He said putting his arms back on the seat, "Go ahead. Take it."

She looked at him and grinned, "You got this for me? My name is...Yuka." She took the drink and began drinking it. That brought a wide smile to Mugen's face. One cup of that stuff and she'll sleep with anybody. That anybody being Mugen of course.

"Nice name, Yuka." He said waiting for her to finish the glass, "So Yuka, you got a place?"

She gave him a sly smile. Red tint over her face symbolizing she was drunk, "Why? You wanna see it? Whats your name?"

He stood up, and helped her walk, "Just show me the way, Yuka. Let me take it from here."

Fuu stared out at the crack of the sliding doors. She was expecting Mugen to come back. They had just enough money to buy one room for the night, and some food. Jin noticed how worried the girl looked.

"Five Yen for your thoughts?" He sit flipping her a five yen coin. She caught it then stared at it, "What?"

"Its nothing, really." She said throwing the coin back, "I just don't feel well."

"A cold?"

"Mugen..." She said with a sigh. Jin smiled. So she did have feelings for Mugen. Perhaps they were not strong, but they were there. She sighed once more and continued, "He said he was going to get laid, right? What if he gets into some trouble...again?"

"Mugen can fight for himself," Jin said simply, "Now get some rest. You have no idea where he is right now and worrying isn't going to do anything."

She noded as she crawled into her sleeping bag. Jin, and her would always have to use a sleeping bag because Mugen always used the futon. Now that he wasn't there, it was her chance to sleep there...but she didn't. She lay her head bag then soon drifted off to sleep.

Morning came quickly for Mugen. He was walking towards the hotel feeling really stupid. It turns out Yuka was a guy. He spat on the ground for the billionth time already. How the hell didn't he notice, "Man! The next time I find a hot girl, I'm just gonna strip her down before I make out with her."

He made it at the hotel and walked past thr lobby to the rooms. There sleeping in their sleeping bags was Jin, and Fuu. He caught himself staring atFuu for quite a while. She was really beautiful. If it came to choices he would pick her over any other girl.

He gasped, "Oh hell no Mugen. You don't fall in love with women. You fuck one and move on to the next. Its how its always been." He couldn't take his eyes off her. It was something about that girl. She was...amazing. It has been one full year since he met her.. Sure in the begining she was just an annoying wench, but now she was something more. If anybody messed with Fuu they would have to answer to Mugen.

He sighed and jumped on the futon as he relaxed. He wasn't tired. The thought of him making out with that man still sickened him. Sickened him to the bone.

"Uhm...M-Mugen?"

He looked up at Fuu. He probably woke her up when he jumped on the futon, "You awake? Its really early you know." She noded looking around.

"I thought..." She yawned, "I thought you said you were going to get laid?"

That sent a shiver down into his soul, "I don't wanna talk abou it. Just go to sleep and get some sleep. Ginhiri is damn far away, and I won't have you slow us down. I wanna get this sunflower Samurai crap over and one with."

Fuu sighed and lay back down. He was right. She was tired, but now she could sleep better. Just knowing Mugen was in the room made her feel at ease. Tomorrow was the true start of a Journey to Ginhiri. Where they would meet the Sunflower Samurai, and go their seperate ways.

"Will you stop it?" Fuu complained. Mugen kept yawning over and over again. It was starting to get on her nerves now. Sure she agreed he should be tired after a night he's gone through. Though that could excuse his constant loud yawning. If he wanted to yawn so much, "Do it quietly!"

"Shut up already."

Jin sighed. There they went again. Arguing. Just like always. Mugen would do something to make Fuu angry and they would fight. She would not talk to him for a while, get kiddnapped, then he would help Mugen save her. It always happened. But not this time. He was on guard. Nothing would happen to Fuu today.

Cha' right.

Two men walked up to Fuu. One had a mohawk,and the other one had spiked hair. The spikey one talk first, "Hey pretty lady. Wanna have a good time with the Yakuza?"

Mugen sighed, "Will you guys get off our backs?" He really hated the Yakuza, "We can't go one damn without you assholes in our path."

"Wha'd you just say?" The mohawked one said as they both unsheathed their swords, "Do you know who your dealing with?"

Mugen grinned, "Finally some action. I need something to take my mind off of that inncident last night."

They both growled, "You don't even use your sword! You expect to win! Ahhhh!" They both charged towards Mugen in rage. Both were angry as hell.

He smirked. Mugen smirked, "I'll tell you, what I say to all the Yakuza punks. I can take you with just my feet!"

The spikey haired one tried to slash at Mugen. He simply bent back a little and kicked the guy in the face. Almost instantly the mohawked one tried a vertical slash at him while he was bent back. Mugen simply did one of his wirlwind kicks on the ground kicking him right in the crouch.

"Oops," Mugen said feeling his pain as he stood up, "Didn't mean to hit you there, dude."

"Yaagh!" The spikey haired one charged at Mugen again. He sighed and jumped up into the air. The spkey haired one stupidly looked up only to have Mugen's hard gale's stuck on his face. Mugen smirked as he did a dance on the poor guy's face hearing cracks in the progess.

Mugen then jumped off and landed on the mohawked one's ribs hearing another crack. He quickly grabbed their money and ran north. Jin, and Fuu close behind. Those two had a good look at Mugen's face...before he crushed theirs. They weer going to make sure he went through hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allies, Enemies, Friends, Lovers.**

**Chapter 2**

**Sneak Chamber.**

**Author's Note: **Back in chapter one, I referred to Mugen's "sandals" as gales. I meant Getas. My apologizes of any of you Japanese folks out there...Japan rocks!

Fuu sighed and threw her arms in the air, "You've got to be kidding me! Again Mugen! You buy food only for yourself again?" She exclaimed turning her back to him. Just when she was starting to like him he goes and acts all stupid again. Why must he be so stubborn all the time?

Mugen sighed and threw the stick away. Fried squid tastes really good. Especially when a cute girl is yelling at you all the time. He would buy more if Fuu would just get off his damn case. She was always bothering him. He jacked that money from those Yakuza guys and then bought some food. They still had enough for other needs. Why would she yell at him all the time?

Jin safely stood a distance from the two. They were always yelling at each other. Why should be bother to break those two up? It was a very long travel to Ginhiri. A very, very long travel. Especially on foot. Too bad they didn't have a horse to ride. Maybe he could find some Yakuza members and beat them up...nah that wouldn't solve anything.

The group finally calmed and quieted down as they began their long journey. It was a while since anything strange happened. Usually they would run into the Yakuza. They always did. It was like the Yakuza tracked them down on purpose or something. Either way they needed to stop those thugs.

That's when a boy caught Jin's eye. He was holding a wooden sword and was running towards them. A scared look in his eye. He bumped into Mugen and fell back, "Please get out of my way!" He stood up to run again, but Mugen grabbed his shirt.

"Listen punk," He said angrily, "You just don't bump into me and say Get outta the way. It ain't nice. Now Apologize." He threw him to the ground.

"Let him go," Jin said helping the boy up, "He was in a hurry. You can go..."

The boy bowed then ran off the other way. Mugen growled and pushed Jin back, "You just love making me mad, right? I always said I'll make you cry like a little bitch! Now I will!" He grabbed his sword and unsheathed it, "I'm sick of you!"

Jin simply sighed and griped the handle of his sword, "Like a little bitch. Is your vocabulary based on curses, Mugen?"

"Why do you two have to fight all the time?" Fuu said standing in-between them. She sighed when they both sheathed their swords, "Geez, you'd think after a year of traveling you guys would become friends."

"Well your wrong," He said walking further down the path, "Lets get to Ginhiri so I can wipe the floor with him."

Fuu sighed as she followed Mugen. A few seconds later Jin followed. Perhaps it was best to keep his distance from Mugen. Sure he could beat him up with his sword, but he couldn't do it now.

That's when another group of men ran towards them. There have to of been at least five. They all bumped into Mugen, Jin, and Fuu, making them fall back.

Mugen got up and growled, "You basterds!" He ran towards them, but they were all too fast. He stopped to catch his breath, and then continued, completely ignoring Fuu's calls for him. He was going to get revenge on those guys. Nobody gets away with messing with Mugen!

He finally caught up with them, "Die!" He exclaimed as he knocked his Geta into the back of one's head. The others turned around and said, "Do you know who we are!"

Mugen grinned and unsheathed his sword, "Your damn right I know who you are. Your the little bitch who just bumped into me without an apology."

"We are the police force!" The one who was attacked said, standing up, "If you don't leave us we will arrest you."

"I ain't scared of no police force," Mugen said wanting to end this battle so they couldn't get a good look at his face. He charged at one slicing him with the sword. As the slashed one fell to the front the others unsheathed their little short swords. Mugen smirked and round house kicked the rest in their face. He then stabbed each of them in the legs, took their money, and ran!

"Come on! I got some serious cash!" Mugen said as he ran past Jin, and Fuu. Jin sighed as he followed. Fuu wasn't too close behind, but she was smiling. Mugen always did these kind of things. Beat people up and steal their money. Not innocent people, but people who deserved to be beaten up. That's what she liked about him.

"Are you mad?" Jin asked Mugen trying to be calm. They escaped those police men without them getting a good look at any faces. Jin sighed and held his sword to Mugen's neck, "If you try anything like that again, I will slice your neck off."

Mugen just kicked Jin in the guts with his Getas, "Get that rusty ass sword away from me." If that kick had hurt, Jin would of really sliced Mugen's neck off.

Fuu walked over to Mugen, "So how much money did we get? Those men had to have at least some, right?"

Mugen shrugged as he threw her all five bags. Each of which were loaded to the max with coins. Tonight, they ate like kings. Once the trio walked out from the corner they noticed they were in a really big town. It was busy but not too busy. Mugen grabbed the biggest bag from Fuu and walked off in a different direction.

"Hey!" Fuu called, "Where are you going?" She looked down at her hands. Only one bag left. She saw Jin running the other way. She sighed. Those two always left her alone when they reached a new town. Didn't they like her yet? She sighed and walked out into the open. She had a lot money anyway.

Soon she came across a restaurant. She saw Mugen chomping down on some food, so she thought she should enter. She hadn't eaten in 2 days, so she walked in and sat across from Mugen. He took 2 seconds from his meal to look at her, and then continued eating.

"Hey!" Mugen called the man taking orders. The man quickly went to Mugen, "She wants to order."

Fuu gasped, "Oh um...I'll have what he's having...all of it. But double the order, okay?" She smiled as the man walked away with a gaped mouth. Fuu did always eat the most, plus she hadn't eaten in a while. She was going to make sure this food followed her for a long time, "So what are you doing here? You're usually in trouble by this time."

"Yeah," He said swallowing the oden, "But this time we have money. No sense in causing ruckus yet."

"Wow you think with your head for once," Fuu said surprised, "and not with your sword."

Mugen ignored that last comment as he finished his food. He sighed and rested his head on his hand. His stomach was full and he was bored...two very bad combinations. Well aside from being hungry and angry. To make things worse Fuu kept staring at him all dreamy eyed. He wasn't the one to blush, but it was starting to bother him. Well he didn't feel like going anywhere so he had to deal with it.

Finally Fuu's food came and she began consuming it like some sort of demonic food portal. He knew she always had a great appetite, but damn!

He couldn't help but stare at the way she ate. So fast. Such big bites. With that mouth she could really suck his

"What are you staring at?" She asked looking up from her plate, "Rice on my face?"

He nodded slightly pointing to his mouth where the rice grain was located. She tried to get it with her tongue but no luck. She couldn't reach and her hands were full. He sighed as he stood up, grabbing the rice grain he inserted it into his mouth then walked out. If he stayed any longer he would rape her to hell.

"Sir, I was-"

"Shut up!"

Mugen smiled. For the first time in such a long time, Jin has gotten himself in trouble with some gang members. Yes the Yakuza. But it was the Otaki group. Those were one of the worst kind. From what Mugen could tell their were eight of them. Jin having his usual posture of course. This caught Mugen's interest. They've faced the Sanada, the Bando, and the Otaki groups before, but always as a team. Watching Jin fight eight Otaki members by himself. This he had to see.

Jin sighed wiping the spit from his face, "If you don't lower your voice, I shall be forced to slice you. I promise that."

One of the members laughed in his face, "Your telling me! Kunisada? Arata Kunisada to listen to you!" Arata, the leader of the group, laughed once more, "Listen little man, if I were you. My ass would be on the floor begging forgiveness!"

"Enough talk, let's see some damn action!"

Jin growled. It was Mugen. Causing trouble again as usual. Jin sighed and unsheathed his sword. If it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they will get. He instantly charged for Arata first. All seven members unsheathed short swords and ran towards him. Better idea. Defeat weaklings first.

He sliced one horizontally, then blocked another's attack. He felt a sharp pain on his side. He was stabbed. He spun around and slashed one member's arm off watching the blood spew all over him. All over Jin too. Only seven standing. Jin regained his composure, then ran towards the others. He slashed them while he ran, turned around and did the same.

Ah, man. Too easy, too bloody. Jin was literally covered in blood. If you were seeing him for the first time you'd think he has red skin. Only five left. The remaining few looked a little scared but they attacked. One cutting off a strand of his hair. Jin growled, spun around and drove his sword halfway through the attacker's stomach.

Pulling his sword back, Jin drove the sword into another's neck, then drove his sword out only to vertically slash one into almost half pieces. This was turning into quite a bloody scene. No mercy for the Otaki. They all deserved to die horribly anyway. People gathered around, but no police members anywhere. Two left.

The remaining ran up to Jin only to feel a sharp pain to heir sides to realize their arms were slashed off. Jin was calmly sheathing his sword. The two fell to the ground screaming in agony.

Arata was nowhere to be found. He was right past Mugen. Of course Mugen didn't care. It wasn't his problem. Feeling that he wasn't hard anymore he began back into the restaurant only to feel a sharp blade taunting near his neck.

"You little basterd." Jin said coldly, "You don't care about anything but yourself do you? You couldn't help me?"

Mugen chuckled, "You can handle it yourself. And I do care about something else." He didn't say another word as he walked back into the restaurant and sat across from Fuu.

"Dude," Mugen complained covering his nose. He was quite a distance away from Jin. Fuu was with him, "Can't you take a shower? You smell like a bitch."

"We had no time to stay in that town," Jin said walking a little slower, "Arata was still there, and the police force would surely find us. We'll stop at the next town."

"Next town!" Mugen exclaimed, "How the fuck knows when thats gonna be!"

Fuu giggled slightly under her breath receiving small glared from the two guys. She walked even slower then Jin. She didn't want to get in the way, and Jin did smell very bad. She wondered what happened, and who Arata was, but they wouldn't tell her what happened.

That's when somebody crashed into Mugen. His face looked familiar. All around spiked hair, wooden sword, getas, samurai Kimono. It was the same boy from before, "I-I'm sorry!"

Mugen growled holding a sword to the boy's neck, "Listen you! Are you following us! What are you in such of a hurry for?"

The boy gasped, "Mugen! Behind you!"

Mugen slowly turned behind him only to have hard shoes smacked into his face. He was wondering how the boy knew his age, but he was long gone. Mugen slammed into the ground, only to have Fuu rush to his aid, "Who the hell?"

It was a man. Big man. A very big man. His eyes were blood shot red. Not the tired eyes right. I'm talking' pure blood red. He had an enormous sword leaning against his shoulder, "Mugen...Jin...and Fuu."

"Why am I always last?" Fuu complained tired of it all.

"Cause it sounds better, " Mugen said standing up and dusting his clothes off, "Who the hell do you think you are, tiny?"

"My name is, Kurenai Hideou."

"K-Kurenai!" The trio exclaimed in unison, "Kurenai Hideou!"

Jin shook his head, "You must be joking. Kurenai is a girl's name."

Suddenly a viper was pulled down and a girl popped out. Just around Fuu's age she looked. She had hair that was combed slightly forward and went down to her shoulders. She wore a blue Kimono that was outrageously short. Getas with blue straps, and lately two daggers by her side.

She sighed and kicked the costume aside, "Wow. That thing is very hot! Stupid job!" She turned to see Mugen trying to get a glance of her panties. She shook her finger side to side, "No, No, Mugen. If you want me, your gonna have to earn it."

"How does everybody know my name?" He asked finally. That boy from before knows his name too.

Kurenai walked circles around him, "I heard that kid from before say it. Hey, is that Fuu?" She walked over to Fuu and looked at her from top to bottom. She nodded, "Oh yes! You are Fuu!" She gave her a giant hug.

Fuu gasped trying to stay standing, "Do I know you? I don't believe we met before!"

Kurenai nodded, "Of course! We've only met once. When we were little, my father's told me so much about your travels. I was hoping I could come here and join you in your quest!"

Fuu looked at Mugen, and Jin; both nodding their heads, "I don't know...how does your father know me?"

"Oh!" Kurenai smiled, "We're cousins!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Allies, Enemies, Friends, Lovers.**

**Chapter 3**

**Change Your Feelings Towards Someone.**

Mugen sighed for the billionth time. Never has he seen a girl wear such a short Kimono. It was insane. Plus she was hot. That was enough to make him drag her to some alley way and rape the life outta her. He sighed shaking the thought from his head. It was like she said. He has to earn her. Mugen wasn't about to become a suck up. He would just have to let things go the way they went.

Finally they reached a village. Well I shouldn't say village. I should say a huge commericial town. Very busy, so full of merchants. So much crime. So many hotels. So many women.

Mugen wrapped his arms around Fuu, "Hey. What do you say we find a hotel and-

"Does he do that often?" Kurenai asked Jin. He simply shrugged and grinned. Fuu wasn't that angry as last time, but she was pissed. Mugen was walking right along side of her. His pride and ego has taken too much of a beaten for one day. Normally he would just go to the next girl. Like the hot and sexy Kurenai.

They all couldn't believe Fuu had a cousin so cute. Well they couldn't believe she had a cousin and never knew about it. Kurenai didn't talk much about it, but they were indeed cousins. Kurenai's father was Fuu's dad's brother. And so Kurenai joined the journey to Ginhiri, to find the Sunflower Samurai.

"Wow!" Kurenai gasped looking around, "So busy! This place is way huge!"

Fuu looked at her cousin from the corner of her eye. A small frown on her face, "You've never been here?"

"Pretty hard to believe." Jin said looking around, "This place is called Kokoro no Demon."

Kurenai tilted her head to the side, "Kokoro no Demon? What a strange name for a town. Not to mention its a very strange phrase, huh Jin?"

He noded, "Its suppose to honor those demons who was wrongly accused of slaughter. They say some demons have really good hearts, but their souls were tained with blood. I would watch out here though. Many claim to have been possessed when inside this town. Of course it they are lying. But even so, many come here to commit crime and get away wirh it."

"Wow you sure now alot, Jin." Kurenai said giving him a smile. Jin slightly blushed and looked away. Kurenai was one of those too-cute really cheery girls.

"So what now?" Fuu called from the front, "Do we keep walking? Do we stay for a while?"

"Lets just walk on through," Mugen suggested taking the lead. He really didn't want to stop. He wanted he get to Ginhiri as fast as possible and ditch them all. Get on with his life again.

"Why?" Kurenai asked walking up to him, "Its a commcerical town. They serve really great food here. We could stay just a few hours."

Mugen folded his arms. The way he saw it, it was Fuu's decision. Of course he wasn't about to say that, "Like hell I care about food. I just need to get away from this place."

"Fine then you go and we will catch up," Jin suggested as he and Kurenai walked off to some place. Mugen growled as he continued walking through town. No need to follow people he hated unless he had to.

"Anything wrong?"

Mugen looked to his side to see Fuu. Her emotionless face confused him. Fuu always either smiled or frowned. She was never emotionless like that. He shook his head, "Shouldn't you be with your cousin, and Jin?"

"Yeah, but I was worried."

"Worried for what?"

"You haven't said anything lately," She said. Usually Mugen would make some smark remark every once and a while. He's been really quiet and upset.

"You want me to say something?" He asked not looking at her, "Fine. Why do you keep clinging to me? If you follow me any further, I will have sex with you."

"I thought you said my body wasn't interesting."

"Well I lied," He said looking around for someplace to rest. Thankfully he found one. Right behind a high class resturant. It was a real long bench. He sat down then put his feet up. So relaxing. He wasn't hungry so no sense to eat anything and waste money, "You still here?"

"So you do think my body is interesting?"

He groaned, "Yes I do. Now will you go away? Your really pissin' me off. Go hang out with your cousin Kurenai."

She sat by his feet, "I don't want to. We hardly spend any time together, you and I. Might as well stay here because I have no idea where they went."

Mugen sighed, then closed his eyes. Why the hell did she follow him everywhere. Just a year ago she said she felt more safe with Jin around. He sighed once more. Well he had to admit, he did have feelings for Fuu. He hated to believe it but it was true. Of course he wasn't going to tell anybody that.

It was quiet for almost an hour. He was really tired. Fuu must of been too because he felt something on his crouch. He sat up and lay her head on his shoulder, then wrapped his arm around her waist. At least he would get some sleep this way. And wow did sleep come really fast.

Fuu moaned in her sleep. She remember sitting down next to Mugen, but now she wasn't. She was being carried somewhere. On somebody's back. She finally opened her eyes to see puffy spikey hair in her face, "M-Mugen?"

"Your finally awake?" He said back.

Fuu noded, then looked around. She was still very tired though. No sign of Kurenai or Jin, "Hey where are-"

"They said they're going to spend the night at a hotel," Mugen said knowing what she would ask, "I'm known at that place. Thats why I couldn't stay. We'll stop at the next down and sleep for the night."

"Why are you-"

"I'm being nice for once," He interupted, "Don't add any fluff to it."

She sighed then lay her had on his back. He was being nice to her. Normally he would just wake her up and tell her to walk. But something was different. They didn't know it but they loved each other, and oh god did he hated the idea of him loving a girl. How could Mugen love anyone? Why did he have to meet Fuu?

Finally a hotel. Just sitting there in the middle of nowhere. Well he wasn't about to complain. He hurried towards it. Fuu was light, but not that light. Once inside he paid for a room, and slid the door open. It was a small room. Bedroom, and bathroom. There was a bath-house for men and women in the back. He carried Fuu and lay her down on the Futon.

Once doing so he sighed and cracked his arms. There was another Futon in the corner so he slept there. Without another word they both drifted off to a very deep sleep.

Morning came quickly. Both decided to continue on to Ginhiri without Jin and Kurenai. They would all meet up eventually. It was a long and silent road, much to Mugen's liking. Until he heard a growl.

Fuu held her stomach and told it to "shh!" They were miles away from another village. Mugen sighed and tossed her a sandwhich. He packed up some food when they left Kokoro no Demon. He grabbed a piece of bread and began to eat it. He was kind of hungry himself.

Very quiet. Very quiet for too long. They never said a word to each other. Both were thinking about what happened yesterday. Mugen being so nice. Now he gave her food. He hated the way he acted towards Fuu. He wanted to get to Ginhiri before he got fluffy with her.

"Agh!"

Mugen hissed in pain from the sword that was driven through his back. He felt the sharp blade pierce is skin as it entered him and was viciously riped out. He fell to the ground as blood gushed from his wound, "The F-Fuck?" He looked at the person with the sword and gasped, "Its...you..."

**A/N: Short Chapter, I know, Sorry. Also sorry for a long update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Allies, Enemies, Friends, Lovers.**

**Chapter 4**

**Till That day**

"You..asshole..." Mugen growled as he stared at the eyes of the attacker, "So you finally want to fight for real, Jin?"

Jin had an usual wide smirk on his face. His sword was dripping with blood, Mugen's blood. He began walking towards Mugen ready to strike once more. Behind him was Kurenai. She had a small dagger by her side. Mugen would of gotten up and fought back but Jin stabbed him in his weak spot. Not good.

Blood began seeping from the large wound. Mugen growled as he got on his feet and began running. It wasn't like him to be running at a time like this but if he didn't he would die. That's when it hit him. And hard, "Damn it! Fuu!"

She backed away from Jin. There was something wrong with him. He had a smirk on his face, "Jin, why are you doing this? Its me, Fuu!"

"The only one I know is Kurenai," Jin said in monotone, "I will protect Kurenai. I will kill anyone who is not Kurenai!" He grabbed his sword and slashes down at Fuu; cutting the tie of her Kimono. He was about to take the rebound with another slash when he felt his sword clash with another, "Humph."

Mugen gagged as he felt himself losing even more blood, "The things I do...damn it."

"Don't kill him, Mugen!" Fuu called from behind, "Kurenai what did you do to him!"

Kurenai laughed and licked the blade of her dagger, "Oh dear cousin. Don't you understand? I am with Otaki group. Sent here to kill you all. You see you've been causing up much trouble. All I did was drug Jin. He should listen to whatever I say without thinking twice."

Mugen chuckled, "So you show you true colors, huh? You may be a hot babe on the outside, but on the inside you're a friggin' bitch. I can't wait to slice you up." He jumped back, and staggered for a bit, "Damn it all to hell. I can't fight with this hole in my back."

"Mugen don't fight, we should-"

"Shut up," He hissed, "You should get out of here. Get someplace safe and don't look back. I don't want you to see Jin getting sliced up to the core!" He ran towards Jin, armed with his sword, then leapt in the air.

Jin simply dead locked Mugen in the air, then slashed him on his side. Mugen couldn't fight anymore. He fell hard on the ground and dropped his sword, "F-Fuck..." He coughed up blood, "So your just gonna kill me here?"

Kurenai shook her head, "Oh no no no. We're going to torture you until you die back at the hideout. Sweet dreams, Mugen." She drugged him with red liquid and watched him fall into a deep sleep.

The sound of a whip cracking woke Mugen from his drugged sleep. It was Jin. He was tied up to the ceiling by his arms, just like Mugen. Jin was the one getting whipped in the back by a very sharp whip. Deep gashes could be seen and the area below him was covered in blood.

Fuu was in the corner tied up and two men were laughing like perverted idiots. That made Mugen want to rip himself from the chains and stab each one of them in the heart. Too bad he couldn't do that right now.

The owner of the whip was none other then Kurenai. Mugen chuckled, "So Kurenai...your with the Otaki group. The worse basterds of all Yakuza. You little bitch..."

Kurenai grinned as she turned her full attention to Mugen, "Weren't you calling me hot yesterday? Your all talk Mugen. All you really do is talk trash." She grabbed his sword and sliced the chains holding Mugen. He fell hard on the floor and soon felt his sword by his side, "Let's see if your looks are as good as your skills."

"Fight a woman?" Mugen said standing up and grabbing his sword, "Its not in my book, but I'll make exceptions for bitches who like to double-cross family."

Kurenai laughed as she watched Mugen charge towards her at an amazing speed. That smile quickly faded when she nimbly moved to the side and slashed him in the back. Luckily Mugen blocked the blade with his geta, and pushed it back at her. After that he used the other geta to nail her right in the stomach.

Kurenai grunted as she staggered back, only to have gotten kicked in the stomach a few more times. Mugen grinned, "I wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours." He quickly ran over to Fuu and untied her, "Come on, and don't slow me down."

Fuu nodded and watched him slashed the chains holding the unconscious Jin. Mugen hulled Jin over his shoulder and ran out of where ever the hell they were. He was just looking for an exit. Before he could turn the corner, ten large men equipped the swords blocked his bath.

Mugen growled as he dropped Jin, "Your all gonna die!" He gripped his sword and sliced one's head clear off the body. Blood splattered all over Mugen as the limp body fell to the ground. The other men grabbed Mugen by his collar, then bashed their fists into his face, sending him flying into the wall.

Once he stood up he wiped his blood away from his mouth and grinned. He quickly did a hand stand, then kicked one of the men right in the face, hearing a loud cracking sound. He then used his other geta to nail another in the face. Quickly after that attack Mugen jumped up into the air with his hands and slashed another in the stomach.

"Gross Mugen!" Fuu complained, "There is blood everywhere!"

"Shut up!" Mugen said turning around for a breif moment.

Bad mistake.

He felt the earlier wound re-open as a sharp sword cut right through the same wound. Blood began to gush from the wound as well as his mouth, "F-Fuck!" He cursed standing up and whipping his blood away, "Damn you!" He exclaimed slashing the remaining guards in complete half.

"Mugen I'm-"

"Never talk when I'm fighting..." He growled picking up Jin and running down hallways. He was in some kind of warehouse from what he could tell. Everything was all rusted and it reeked of dead bodies and smoke. He finally found the bamboo door. He slashed through it and ran outside.

"You've gotta be shitting me!" Mugen gasped as he looked at the entire fleet of guards.

"Are we really that big a deal!" Fuu said as he jaw dropped at now many guards there were. The Otaki was the most powerful. Why would they go to all the trouble just to capture them? It made no sense at all.

"Heh!" Mugen chuckled gripping his sword, "I'll just take'em out one by one."

"Are you crazy!" Fuu exclaimed, "There has to be at least a hundred of them! Besides what about Jin? You can't just leave him on the floor while you fight."

He grinned, "You know your a real nag, you know that? Oddly enough thats what I love most about you." And with that he charged at the massive amount of armed guards. Right before he could attack there was a flashy loud slashing sound.

Someone could be seen on the other side of the fleet sheathing his sword. Instantly every single guard fell down to their deaths. The unknown samurai turned around and stared at Mugen.

"Show off..." Mugen hissed, "What kind of human can do something like that?"

The unknown samurai quickly turned around and smiled. His face was covered from his sun hat, "Mugen...till we meet again." The unknown Samurai quickly ran off into the distance. Before he left he threw some medicine towards Mugen, who gladly grabbed it, and drank it all down. He didn't read the note that said, _Overnight medicine. _

"Mugen!" Fuu said snatching the bottle from him, "What about Jin?"

Mugen scoffed, "I'm the one with a freakin' hole in my side. I think I need it more then Jin over there."

"Ugh!" She sighed carrying some to Jin and pouring it in his mouth, "I swear Mugen, sometimes you can be a real pain in the ass. A total jerk!"

"Yeah, whatever." Mugen said sitting against the wall. He wondered just who that samurai was. Why did he help them? Mugen didn't like to think too much so he quickly dropped the subject and closed his eyes to get some sleep. He was tired as hell and his body ached to the max.

"What are you doing?"

Mugen forced one eye open, "You nag like a bitch. What do you want?"

"In case you haven't noticed," Fuu said pointing to the side, "Your relaxing at the Otaki group base you idiot! Unless you want to get seriously beaten up we should leave now!"

Mugen sighed and stood up. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He stretched a bit lugged Jin over his shoulder and began walking away. They were still going to Ginhiri but they had to deal with his Yakuza problem. Mugen sighed thinking about what happened.

Fuu was the first person he ran to save. He still hated the fact that he was in love, but he still loved Fuu. He wished he could just say he loved her, but he wasn't the type to get romantic. Nor will he ever get romantic but there still was a way to do it. For now he would just protect her...and find a place to sleep. Jin was heavy and he still needed to rest his wounds.

Finally after a few more hours of walking, they finally reached a small town. Fuu quickly ran ahead and paid for a room. Mugen felt like he wanted to die right there. He was in so much pain. He also lost tons of blood on the way here. That medicine wasn't taking effect yet.

Once up the room Mugen fell onto the futon. So tired. He rolled onto his back to get a look around. Fuu was fixing up the deep gashes from the whip on Jin. Jin was just lying there on the ground, unconscious. Mugen kinda hoped he would never wake up. What kind of poison could make someone stab a friend? Listen to somebody else?

"All done..." Fuu said sighing in relief, "I don't know what kind of whip Kurenai used on him, but hose wounds were totally deep. He should be able to walk by tomorrow morning; of course fighting is out of the question for a week."

"Whatever..." Mugen said closing his eyes. He opened them when he felt Fuu sit next to him.

"Hey...thanks for saving me today."

Mugen sighed, "No big deal. You're so weak I have to save you like three times a month. No big deal."

She nodded, "But today was different. Usually when you save me you have a reason...but today you didn't. You could of taken Kurenai down and ran to save yourself. But this time you took Jin with you and you saved me. You really have changed in the time we've met."

Mugen scoffed, "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. Good night."

Fuu smiled and watched him go to sleep. She dreamt of the day she could be in his arms. Him loving her to no end. She's really grown to love him for his bad-ass attitude. She hasn't lost her virginity or had her first kiss yet. She was always saving herself for the right guy. No matter how many boys asked her out when she was in school. Her mother would always say, "_A pretty girl like you shouldnt't waste your time for the right man. He does not exsist anymore in this would, nor does the right woman. You just need to fight someone who fufill your needs and sick with him."_

Of course Fuu never listened. She's been on plenty of dates and such, but now kisses. No sex. Just searching and searching, and she finally found him. She knew everything about Mugen. His personality, his skills, his strength, what he likes, what he doesn't like. She just wished he loved her back as well. She sighed lying down and closing her eyes.

Tomorrow that had to put a hold on Ginhiri and start getting rid of this Yakuza problem. The Yakuza have been bothering them for far too long and they were going to pay for it.

Fuu sat up. She remembered something Mugen has sad earlier. He said she could be a real nag and that was what he loved most about her. She gulped and walked over to him, "Um…Mugen?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Sorry to everyone for the extremely long gap between the last chapter and this one.

**Allies, Enemies, Friends, Lovers**

**Chapter 5**

**Confession**

**Warning: **Lemon in this chapter. Before I start this I want to say it is extremely hard to keep Mugen in character and have him truly love Fuu at the same time. I tried my best but I want to know how well I did from my reviewers.

"Do you remember what you said to me back at the Otaki Hideout?" Fuu asked noticing he had one eye glared at her. She continued, "You said that I'm a real nag and that was what you loved most about me."

"Yeah?" Mugen said like it wasn't a big deal, "What about it."

"You love me?"

He looked to the side, "So what if I do?" He noticed the small frown on her face. She was expecting an answer and he gave her one she didn't like. He knew he loved Fuu, and would always protect her. He saved her life many times already. He remembered the first time he saved her. It took one hundred dumplings just for him to get up.

She sighed as she dropped the subject and lay back down. She then gasped when she heard him say, "...Yeah I do."

Fuu stood back up and stared at him. She was laying down in his usual way and had his eyes closed. If you stared at him carefully you could see red tint on his cheeks, "Really?"

"Yeah," He said with a sigh, "Its not something I'm really proud of but its true. I don't know how the hell it happened. But once I decide on something I can't go back so yeah, I do love you."

Jin groaned as he sat up. He heard the whole thing. He was in too much pain to sleep right now. He always knew the two would get together, "Nngh..." He stood up and strapped on the top of his Kimono. He walked towards the door, "Humph...I'll get myself another room...I wouldn't want to be here went it gets...X-rated."

Fuu blushed and threw Mugen's geta at him. Jin grunted softly as he left the room. She turned back to Mugen who was grinning from ear to ear at what Jin just said, "So what do you say, Fuu? Do you love me too? Enough to have sex?"

She took a step back, "Is that only thing you think about!"

He frowned and looked away, "No. Look just don't expect me to get all romantic on you. I love you and thats bad enough, but as long as your safe and I can protect you its all good."

She stared at him. Maybe being in love was a bad thing. Then again if Mugen could care like that being in love was probably the best thing to ever happen to them. She smiled ran into his arms, then placed a warm passionate kiss on his lips. For both of them it was their first true kiss. Mugen would always kiss girls on the lips but never like this.

Mugen parted her lips with his, then slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Fuu's moans were muffled by his lips. Mugen then moved over over the the futon he was laying on, "So you _do _want to have sex with me, huh?"

"Yes, Mugen."

"Since your a virgin, I want to make this real special for ya," He said laying her on her back and kissing her. He deepened the kiss with his tongue again, and was surprised to see Fuu massaging his tongue with hers. She tasted perfect. He could feel the warmth from their love flowing all around him. He always kissed girls, but this was incredible. He was starting to like that he was in love with Fuu.

"I expect you to be an expert at this, right?"

He sighed, "To be honest this is my first time." He knew she wasn't going to believe him. Mugen always said he's done girls countless of times. He would never get any further then oral sex, "But I read plenty of porn. Heheh."

She rolled her eyes, then gently kissed him again, moaning against his lips as she felt his hand roam around her body. She felt more relaxed knowing she wasn't the only one nervous on this futon. Mugen was nervous as well. They were going to love each other in the ultimate way.

Mugen untied the cloth to her Kimono then threw the whole thing side. She blushed noticing his eyes search her body, "Man, you have an awesome body. I mean...what the hell were you wearing that Kimono for? You have alot going for you."

"Lets see what you have going there," She said taking off his shirt and tossing it aside. She gently pushed him on his back and licked his chest. Mugen wasn't the only one who read those magazines. She heard him moan and grab her bum gently squeezing it in his hand.

She trailed hot kisses to his neck and sucked on the sensetive spot below his ear. Mugen sighed in pleasure. Yes! She sucked on the right spot.

She kissed him on the lips once more, and was glad to feel him pull her head to his returning the kiss. Fuu moaned from his touch. His hand was exploring her perfect body. He traced his fingers down to her rear, rubbing her against his manhood, feeling it getting so stiff that it sort of began to hurt.

He brought his fingers down to her clit, their lips never parting, and traced around the clit hood. Fuu moaned against his lips feeling him slip his middle finger in her. He never thought he would be doing this so intimatly with Fuu. He never really thought he would ever get the chance to do this at all.

He retrived his finger and rubbed her wettness all over her clit hood. Fuu was moaning too deeply to keep her lips on his. She rested her head on his shoulder and gasped out in pleasure as she experienced her very first orgasm. Mugen gently touched her clit to make sure her orgasm lasted as long as it could.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He grinned, "I'm not done yet Fuu."

"Wh-What more can you possibly do? I've already reached my peak."

He chuckled, "Your sex can usually go again right after the first. As for a man, we need to wait a certain amount of time before resuming. Geez don't you read the words in those magazines? And besides you haven't lost your virginity yet."

"And you haven't lost yours..." She said reaching for his shorts and pulling them down. He grinned as he watched her hand slide down his chest and towards his manhood. She took it in her hand and began to stroke it.

"Nngh..." He moaned wanting to say something else, but it was too late. He was overwhealmed when Fuu licked him. She started by licking the head, and soon she took it into her mouth. Mugen moaned deeply holding her head hoping she wouldn't stop. Whatever Fuu was doing, she was doing it perfect. It felt even better as he reached his limit. He used up a lot of energy to say her name.

She stopped and looked up at him, "I-I'm sorry. Did I-"

He panted, "Don't worry about it. Just remember what I said earlier. I can only go once every few hours. I don't want to end it with it in your mouth." He held her close and fliped her on her back gently.

He gently kissed her again. Feeling her warmth pass through their lips. He brushed the roof of her mouth with his tongue. He broke the kiss then moved back a bit.

Fuu braced herself for the sudden pain that was she about to feel. She felt Mugen slip himself inside of her. It felt as if something in her came loose. She expected it to hurt much more then it did, but it did vary between people and situation. The light pain soon faded away as Mugen continued to gently thrust into her.

She got used to the fact the Mugen was in her. She felt...like she was full. It felt nice, but she wanted it to feel better. As Mugen continued, he changed his pace a little faster and in a jerky motion. Fuu moaned just as loud as Mugen was, perhaps even louder as she held his hips and matched his movements.

He continued and moved his hands all over her body. Trailing his fingers down to her breasts, and around her errect nipples. He gently pinched and twisted them with his fingers making Fuu moan even louder and deeper.

Finally Mugen felt himself reach his end. He gasped in immense pleasure, hearing Fuu do the same. He collapsed onto her breathless. He fluttered feeling the temors that wacked his body slowly come to an end. That was his first. That was her first. She snuggled further into Mugen's embrace feeling the warmth of his love pass through her for the rest of the night.

With everybody ready to leave the next morning, you'd think it would all be good. Everybody was tired as hell. Especially Jin. The only room available was right next to them. Fuu's moans kept waking him up. He didn't get much sleep. Mugen was tired as well. They went to sleep only just a few hours ago, and with him dong all the work last night, he was worn out. Fuu was the only one feeling cheerful, well rested, and ready to go.

"How are you feeling, Jin?" Fuu said making sure he wasn't in too much pain.

"Just fine," He said walking passed her, "Let us continue our Journey to Ginhiri. If we see any of the Yakuza, we will make them talk."

"Sounds like a good plan," Mugen said with a sigh, "I'm way to tired to fight anybody anyway."

"Your finally using your brain." Jin said with a small smile.

Mugen growled, "Your lucky I'm too tired to fuck you up." He looked at Fuu, "Speaking of fucking things, I owe you some yen, don't I?"

Fuu nodded proudly, "I told you I had an awesome body. You just never believed me. So when will you pay me, Mugen? And I expect it by today."

"I'll do you even hard tonight. That's what I'll pay you." He said with a smirk. She pushed him into a nearby tree and called him a pervert. He sighed as he slid down, "Damn...she's still going to do that?"

"Hello, Mugen." He heard a whip smack in the air. He knew that voice anywhere. It was Kurenai, "Did you miss me? Or were you too busy fucking my cousin to care?"

Mugen smirked then stood up, "Great. You came to us, now I can beat the information out of you!" He unsheathed his sword then ran towards her. Kurenai simply smacked her whip at his legs. He leapt into the air and aimed the sword down at her.

Kurenai quickly dodged to the side, then tied her whip around his sword. Mugen foresaw this and quickly untied it with his geta. He landed ont he floor then charged at her, "Die!" He slashed a straind of her hair off, then kicked her in the stomach.

She hissed then smacked her whip in Mugen's face. He moved to the side then stopped his blade at her neck, "Heheh. I don't fall for the same tricks twice."

"Mugen!" Fuu said as she and Jin ran to his side, "Kurenai?"

Jin quickly did the same to her back, "Now, before we kill you, we want to know some things, Kurenai." Jin said wishing he could of taken her down himself.

Kurenai quickly ducked and tripped them both. She jumped across from Mugen the smacked her whip in his back. Mugen was about to attack when Jin stopped him,"Let me fight her. Stand down."

He nodded then ran off with Fuu. Jin stared at Kurenai angrily. She was the only one he could not kill so far, besides Mugen. He was taking her down now. He ran towards her and slashed his sword across. Kurenai easily dodged the attack by moving back and kicking Jin in the face.

He grunted softly then ran to to her at lighting speed. He caught Kurenai off-guard while she was smirking. It didn't do much, just cut her in the stomach, "Heh, your pretty good, handsome. Not even Mugen could catch me."

"Mugen...is very skilled at what he does," Jin said angrily, "So do not mock him!" He twirled around quickly and slashed Kurenai in the stomach again. She hissed in pain then smacked the whip repeatedly all around his body at lighting speeds.

He felt the wounds he got eariler begin to re-open. After a few hits Jin brought out his second sword then did some unknown slash. He kicked the whip while it was in mid hair then crossed slashed it while it was down. He cut only the sharp part off. After the attack he sheathed his second sword.

Suddenly Mugen came into the fight then slashed Kurenai in the stomach. She grunted in pain, but was too slow to regain control of the fight. Jin brought out his second sword again then slashed off the entire whip. He sheathed his second sword the slashed her verticaly, allowing Mugen to slash her horzontally. Needless to say there was blood everywhere. Kurenai was no more.

Mugen whipped the blood off his sword then sheathed it. Jin did the same. They faced each other, "Heh, your not all that bad." Mugen said with a smirk, "Of course I can still kick your ass." He walked off.

Jin nodded then followed. Fuu sighed angrily, "Did you have to kill her? What about the information we need?"

Mugen shoved his hands in his pockets, "We just took out Kurenai. Those Yakuza guys will be down for a while. Till that time we just fuck up any members we can find. Yeah, thats what we'll do. Go to each down and kill the leader of the Yakuza. There should be like 7 towards Ginhiri."

"8" Jin corrected, "And you are right. That will be our new plan."

Fuu stepped away from them, "Please bathe first! Your covered in blood!"

Mugen crossed his arms, "Yeah, right. We're covered in your cousin's blood you heartless dork. Shouldn't you at least feel sad about her dying or something?"

She shook her head, "I only knew Kurenai for a few days. Most of the time as my enemy. As far as I'm concerned she's just some girl. And I'm not a dork, I'm your girlfriend."

"Right, Right." He said walking along the road, "I don't consider you my girlfriend 'till I do you 5 times."

"Gah!" She groaned angrily, "Sex, Sex, Sex, Sex! Is that all you think about, Mugen! Damnit have some respect for my body!"

"I do have respect," He said with a smirk, "Your body is so hot I would do you right here. So I suggest you don't get any closer or I might regret my actions later on."

Jin smiled a little, 'They will always be like this. No matter how in love...the best thing to do is to let them be. It may not seem like much but with each passing day...they grow closer and closer. Soon Mugen will change completely. Its...only a matter of time for those two..."

**Author's Note: **There is the lemon for ya. I kinda took it from the original hardcore to the...well what you just read. I'm not sure will even take it. Anyway I'm sorry again for the long update. You can expect chapter six this coming Saturday. Alrighty, see you.


	6. Hahaha Sorry

Hey readers, its Hikaru here. I know I haven't been updating…that's because of school and all the new games I've been getting. Keep in mind, I'm building up chapters. You will receive them by the next Saturday. That's a Promise. I will finish this story. Thats for sure...anyway, like I said, I'm building up chapters so you never have to wait for them for long periods of time. Sorry if its annoyed you to hell.


	7. Chapter 6

**Allies, Enemies, Friends, Lovers.**

**Chapter 6**

**Huin: The Ruin of Destruction. (Part 1)**

The trio entered what was supposed to be Huin: The city of hope. What they saw however was Huin: The ruin of destruction. Everywhere was up in ruins. As far as the eye can see. Nobody seemed to be alive either. Just miles and miles of endless rubble. The area also smelled like blood.

Fuu gasped looking around. She remembered coming here a long time ago with her family. This would always be a town to trade items or weapons. Like an amusement town. Now it was just pure garbage.

"Damn...and I just got the smell of blood off me," Mugen said spitting on the ground, "Now I got I smell this? Let's hurry and get the hell outta here."

"Have some respect," Jin said walking over to the rubble, "We do not know what happened here. Somebody must have attacked a little while ago. It smells like smoke and blood."

"I can't believe this..." Fuu sighed looking around, "I just can't believe it."

Mugen patted her on the shoulder, "Hey there isn't anything we could do about it, right? Lets just pass through. I'm pretty sure the Yakuza leader in this town is dead."

She turned around and smiled at him. She was surprised to see him smile back. Jin smiled a little then walked ahead of them. It was only a matter of time before Mugen completely changed into someone else.

Mugen bent down a little then kissed Fuu. She was a little embarrassed to be kissed do deeply like this outside, but she loved it all the same when Mugen deepened the kiss even more with his tongue. She shivered in delight when she felt his hand travel all over her body from inside her Kimono.

Before this went any further she pushed against him. He groaned then continued walking with Jin, "Good idea, Fuu. I would of done you right there."

She sighed and followed him, "Might not be such a bad idea..."

As they continued traveling through Huin, they noticed that the closer they got to the end of the city, the thicker the smell of blood and the more sounds they heard. They quickened their pace for a while so they could get out of Huin quicker.

"Yo!"

They heard the voice come from behind them. Mugen was the first to turn around. A few feet away from them stood some kid. He looked about 15 years old. He had black spiked hair and a white head band. He had on a little black un-buttoned shirt that was showing his bare chest, and baggy black jeans. He had a bamboo stick carved in the shape of a sword leaning against his shoulder. He was smirking with his teeth showing.

Mugen scoffed, "Tch, its just a kid. Let's keep going."

"Why don't you say that to my face, Mugen?" The kid said spitting out his gum, "Since I'm just a kid you should have no problem defeating me in battle."

"Wait, are you with the Yakuza?" Jin said standing in front of Mugen.

The kid spun the bamboo sword around, "Yeah. I'm with the Otaki group. The name is Kotaro. The Kotaro who is gonna beat you both to a bloody pulp."

Mugen grinned unsheathing his sword, "So I take it you run this town to the ground, huh? You know it seems every day I'm messing with my policy. I usually never hit girls but I killed one. I never fall in love but I did. And now I'm going to kill a kid?"

"Oh don't worry about that last one," Kotaro said getting in his very cool looking battle stance, "Because this 'kid' is going to kill you. Come on! One at a time!"

Mugen said no more as he charged towards Kotaro who just stood there with a smirk on his face. Mugen attacked with a downwards slash. Problem was that where he stood, Kotaro wasn't there. He quickly spun around to see him talking to Fuu.

"You know you're pretty cute," Kotaro said grinning at Fuu, "After this fight I'll take you for myself!"

"In your damn dreams!" Mugen said trying to attack once more. Kotaro sighed as he spun around quickly slashing Mugen right in the stomach. He staggered for a bit only to be slashed once more in the chest. Kotaro continued to spun and slash until he got a little dizzy. By that time Mugen had around 60 little red marks all over his body. They weren't bleeding but they hurt like hell.

Mugen tried to move but he couldn't. The pain was holding him back. Kotaro calmly walked over to him and held the bamboo sword up. He unsheathed the true sword from the bamboo sword sheath, "Nice trick huh? It's like I got two swords. Jin will tell you all about it when he dies as well."

Mugen growled then spun around tripping Kotaro. He was caught off guard so he fell, leaving him open to an attack for a split second. Mugen nailed him right in the face with his geta.

Before Kotaro could stop kidding on the ground Mugen ran up to him then attacked once more with a downward slash. Before the blade could reach Kotaro, he grabbed the bamboo sword and drove it through Mugen's stomach.

Mugen hissed in pain as he fell back, "F-Fuck! Fuck this!" He said taking it out. The wound in his stomach was huge as hell. He was losing lots of blood fast, "This always happens! Will you Yakuza find a new trick?"

Kotaro glared at him, "My moves are all mine. That one was new. Don't ever hit this pretty face." Fuu was about to say something when Kotaro stopped her, "Move and I'll kill him right here and now. I want to prolong his suffering."

Jin chuckled, "Mugen won't die so easily. He's been in worse situations then this. Of course you are just toying with him. Your true power must be immense, Kotaro. I look forward to watching you in combat. Please continue."

Mugen growled, "Damn it Jin! Shut up Will ya! I'm tryin' my best here!"

Kotaro looked surprised, "Is this your best? I'm not even fighting you! Damn your weak as hell and your fighting skills are all over the place. Where did you study? A dark alley?"

Jin smiled a little, "That's what I said..."

"Ke-yah!" Kotaro said slashing Mugen repeatedly with his sword. Blood was flying everywhere with each slash. Soon Mugen fell to the ground, and Kotaro turned to Jin, "Your turn!" He ran towards Jin then tried an attack.

A loud clash could be heard. Jin held Kotaro back with his sword; a calm expression over his face. It pissed Kotaro off. No way was some idiot going to act tough around him. That was his job. Kotaro jumped back and unsheathed his second sword, "Your dead!"

Jin grunted as he dodged many of Kotaro's attacks. Every once in a while Kotaro would slash off a piece of Jin's gi, but no flesh was sliced off. Well not Jin's anyway. Jin moved to the side when Kotaro tried a hard attack. Both swords bounced off the ground. Kotaro cursed and drew them back, "Tch. Nice moves old man, but how am I going to kill you if you keep moving? I don't think we're both on the same page here."

"And Neither are we," Said Mugen as he strained to stand up. He heard Kotaro laugh, "Wh-Whats so damn funny?"

Kotaro sighed making sure his hair was perfect, "You both don't know when to quit." He ran passed the two. Right before he made his mistake he kicked Jin and Mugen in the ankles then ran off, "Its a Delay attack!" He said disappearing from their view.

They didn't bother to try and catch Kotaro. They would see him again, although neither of them knew what a delay attack was, it couldn't be that bad if Kotaro were to say it out loud like that.. Mugen sighed and fell back, "Fuck that kid! Him and his stupid spiky hair!"

Jin sighed sitting down "He was very powerful for his age. He tricked us with the bamboo sword...I feel so stupid."

Mugen sat up and spat out some blood, "You feel stupid? He sliced the crap outta me! I swear, when I see hat kid again, I'm going to torture him until he dies. I could care how old he is!"

Fuu shook her head and knelt by him, "Well before that happens, I need to get you two fixed up. Jin shouldn't been fighting in the first place. He's very lucky his wounds didn't re open. And you, I don't even know what to say about these. Its best to leave them alone and just stop the bleeding."

"Yeah, whatever." He said laying back once more, "Geez, why is it that every time we fight, I get the crazy ass wounds, and Jin doesn't feel pain at all."

"Its just the way things work out in the end," Fuu said cleaning up the blood seeping from his wounds, "Now let's get out of this town. Its really creepy. Like anything could pop out at any moment. I don't like it at all."

Mugen smirked, "Don't worry, I'm here. I won't let any ghosts get to your hot body. Just mark my words."

Fuu sighed, "Did...you really have to say it like that?"

Jin groaned, "Well Huin doesn't end for quite a while. Maybe we should find some sort of shelter. The entire town can't be completely destroyed. Perhaps a small cave or a run down Inn."

"Whatever, man..." Mugen said as he stood up, "I just need a nice soft bed."

Fuu blushed, "Wh-What?"

He smirked, "Now who's thinking about sex. I just needed a soft bed to sleep...but...if you want to, then I have no objections, you know? Heheheh." He grabbed Fuu and kissed her, teasingly. He grinned then walked off with Jin, making Fuu whine in displeasure.

"Why did you do that if you...Grrrr..."

Mugen grunted as he pushed a few rocks out of the way. They found a house that seemed still intact. All that was in the way were a few loose boards. It was completely deserted, much like the rest of the town, but it seemed to be well enough to keep the trio safe for a few days. Long enough for them to find the quickest route out of Huin anyway.

Mugen sighed in relief as he lay down on the upstairs futon. He was so tired, and his body was aching from his earlier wounds. Jin rested in the downstairs whatever, and Fuu was staring out the window. Looking at all the rubble. She sighed, "What could of happened here? What really could of happened? The Yakuza couldn't do this alone...it must of been a war..."

"I don't really give a damn." Mugen said simply.

"M-Mugen? How could you say something like that?"

He didn't even bother opening his eyes, "What happened to this city has nothing to do with us at all. What happened has happened. It doesn't concern me anymore."

She stared at him for a few seconds, "Any...more?" She knelt by him, "You were here before?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, I was. Its been a very loong time..." He grinned then kissed her, "But that doesn't matter anymore does. It. There's a penis with your name written all over it-agh!"

Fuu growled with anger, "You ruined the mood, Mugen! You are so dirty! I can't believe you!"

He chuckled then brought her down on his lap, "I was just kidding. Man, your just too sensitive for your own good." He slipped his hands under her Kimono, making Fuu blush and move towards him.

**End Of Chapter 6**


	8. Don't Hate me

Alrighty! I know every single one of you is either fed up or...I dunno, but I'm truley back. My computer was infected with over 1000 of spyware and Adware, and like 30 viruses all at the same time without me knowing it. Suddenly everything just BLASH! and then my entire hardware crashed into the ocean. Anyway, I have a new computer and I'm typing everything all over again. So You'll get your chapters in a matter of hours, or a matter of days...like in 2 or 4 days. See you then!


End file.
